<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Palace on the Border by Heatherdrawings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491216">A Palace on the Border</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherdrawings/pseuds/Heatherdrawings'>Heatherdrawings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akielos, Captive Prince - Freeform, Kings Rising, M/M, Regent - Freeform, The Summer Palace, Vere, arles - Freeform, ios - Freeform, kastor - Freeform, princes gambit, ravenel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherdrawings/pseuds/Heatherdrawings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After completion of their new palace on the border or Vere and Akielos, Damen and Laurent reunite to rule a kingdom together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen &amp; Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been months since Ios. Months since they shared an intimate week at the Summer Palace in Ios, just outside the capital. I'm fact, it was summer again, an entire year had passed. An entire blissful year with Laurent. Granted, they had ruled their separate countries in their separate places, slowly preparing their subjects to join as one common people. They were to rule together, one country united through the virtues and cultures of Vere and of Akielos alike. </p><p>They had sent letters back and forth during this time apart. A series of couriers would deliver them back and forth, one courier sometimes passing by another heading in opposite directions on their path to deliver letters. They would offer each other a friendly nod and continue on their horses to their destination. There was some level of unspoken understanding between these royal couriers, for just about a year they traveled back and forth from Vere to Akielos to transport these letters as a means of constant communication between the contrasting royalty.</p><p>Auvere has done this job since he was nineteen, now he was reaching forty-six and he laughed to himself when he thought about it.</p><p>He would make his way to the palace in Arles, to Laurent's study where he would spend most of his free time writing dozens of letters all addressed to Damen. Each one was dated and categorized based on the importance to read and content within. He would offer Auvere all that he had written and then he would bow and proceed down the grand stairs to the outside of the palace to proceed on his journey to and from Akielos. He would often be stopped time and time again halfway down said stairs by none other than Prince himself, slightly breathless from running through the palace in order to catch him. Panting he would say "one more to deliver." And offer Auvere a letter, freshly sealed with wax, his starburst insignia prominent on the relief of the material. </p><p>Auvere noticed this in the Prince maybe the second or third time he had returned from Akielos. One time after Laurent had given him a handful of letters, Auvere went to turn but stopped himself and addressed Laurent. “Pardon me, Your Highness, is there perhaps any more letters you would like me to deliver at this time?” </p><p>Laurent gave him a wary side-eye “If there were, I would have given it to you, wouldn’t I?” the tone was more exasperated than angry, frustration from not being able to see Damen in person in so long, the longing very much prominent. It was clear on his face and in his body language. He still wore the golden slave bracelet and those who worked in close proximity to Laurent had realized he would often lay the gentle touch to it unconsciously for support when he was faced with anxiety or tension.<br/>
Auvere bowed and apologized as he quickly ushered himself out of Laurent’s room and down the majestic stairs of the palace. </p><p>A guard stood at the bottom, the reins of Auvere’s horse in his hand. Auvere tucked the letters from Laurent in the pack that rested along the side of the mare. After spending the time to safely fasten the latch on the bag, he swung himself up onto the light grey horse, spotted with very subtle dark grey patches that transformed the head and rear into a different shade entirely. He strokes the charcoal grey man and the horse trotted in place slightly. Auvere was just about to dig his heel into the mare and be on his way, when a voice came from atop the magnificent marble stairs.</p><p>“Wait,”</p><p>Auvere turned his head and saw the familiar blonde slightly running towards him, something clutched in his hand. He approached the horse and cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed as he held out his hand to Auvere. “One more,” he said “to deliver. Apologies.” Auvere smiled slightly and slid the letter into the side bag, refastened the clasp. He tipped his hat to Laurent and dug his heel into his horse, urging her to begin a steady trot along the pathway to Ios. He turned his head back towards the marble stairs as he left, Laurent had not yet turned to return inside, but rather stood there in the sunlight with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted in a small smile as the wind played with his hair. </p><p>Auvere turned to his horse and patted her curved neck, speeding up her pace a bit.</p><p>He would take this journey alone, with nothing but a horse for company and the occasional courier he would pass by on the path. He would often sneak a glance at the letters he was to deliver to the Princes--well, Kings. They were more often than not a constant and continuous chain of “Oh love, how I miss your touch” and “We will be together soon at our palace on the border…”</p><p>He had even had the pleasure to read a chain of direct exchanges between the two, which went something along the lines of:</p><p>"Dearest Damen, I have sent Vere's most promising architects to the border to begin preparations for our new palace. Your lover, Laurent" </p><p>And then a second letter, dated ten or twenty minutes after the previous and instructed to open directly after “I miss you.”</p><p>To which Damen would then reply "Dearest Laurent, I have done the same from Akielos. My advisors predict it to be just a year of hard work before we might meet within our new home. I miss your sweet touch. Until I see you again. Your lover, Damen" </p><p>To which Laurent would reply again "Damen, I want you to make love to me with all the desperation and earnestness as in Ravenel. I want you to take me and fuck me with--" Auvere, blinking once, had at this point resealed the letter, and focused on the road ahead, promising to himself to never again tamper with a sealed envelope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Long Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had both faced a long ride from their respective palace's. Damen from Ios and Laurent from Arles. Impatience got the best of them as they pushed their entorange to travel through the dark night and early mornings, only stopping to rest and make camp to sleep for a few hours. </p><p>Laurent found himself unconsciously pushing his horse into a fast trot, leading himself further and further away from his escorts only to be called back by one of them and snap Laurent out of a trance of eagerness. </p><p>Damen was no different, forcing his escorts forwards, riding fast on his horse and walking alongside it instead of stopping completely when it needed time to cool down. Nikandros silently cursed him as Damen dazed in and out of their conversations together, his mind wrapped around one thing and one thing only. </p><p>They had both reached the border in record time. Though it wasn't so much a border anymore. They had slowly begun the preparations for integrating the two countries into one. The border was now just a common point between past capitals. </p><p>Laurent has made it there first, his troops passed out in utter exhaustion after riding for so long in such harsh conditions. Laurent, however, was beaming with anticipation, exhaustion the last thing he felt.</p><p>As they drew closer, Damen gazed across the open fields of wildflowers. They reminded him of his mother's gardens in Ios and where he spent a week of pure bliss with Laurent in their summer palace. </p><p>The weather was almost the same now as it was there, hot but not quite humid. Being much closer now to Vere, it was slightly cooler. The summer heat was interrupted periodically with a refreshing breeze that came from the ocean not so far away. It was a pleasant heat for him, but he knew Laurent would need to get used to it. </p><p>Charls has offered to design a new set of palace clothes for Laurent, long to honor the rather conservative dressing style of Vere, but thin and loose to mimic that of Akielos--but more to keep Laurent from overheating in this unfamiliar climate. Laurent had gratefully accepted the offer. </p><p>The new palace was magnificent. Damen saw it as he bounded over a hill in the distance. It couldn't be ten minutes away if he made his horse run the remainder of the distance. He left his entourage to trot casually behind him, a feeling that felt familiar and liberating as he was the sole rider in the field of purples and yellows and blues and greens. </p><p>They had opted for a more modest palace. Not too large, but not small enough to appear inferior to other nations who may oppose them. It was clear from the Veritian style of architecture that Laurent's men had been very adamant about certain artistic decisions, but Damen noticed the marble columns spread out all through the exterior that reminded him of Ios, a small taste of home merged with a Vereitian style. It was perfect. </p><p>Banners hung from various points on the exterior of the palace, Laurent’s blue and gold starburst now with flecks of red to honor that of Akielos. </p><p>As he drew closer to the palace, he scanned back and forth for his bright and golden head. They had agreed to wait for each other outside and enter the palace together. </p><p>And there he was. </p><p>Sitting up against a shady tree with flower blossoms that had yet to fall was Laurent. </p><p>It was the early stages of summer, the flower blossoms had yet to fall to indicate the true end of spring but they, however, were brittle and the slight breeze that graced them periodically caused petals to fall and dance in the wind. And there, a book in one hand, and a makeshift fan in the other, was a man truly unaware of his own breathtaking beauty. As he drew closer to Laurent, he could see the glint of sun off the sweat that began to bead on his forehead. He was very very not used to the heat at all. Damen almost reveled in that understanding.</p><p>Laurent looked up as he heard the incoming trotting of hooves. A grin grew on his face and he quickly dropped his book and fan so that he could stand. He started walking towards the incoming horse rather quickly, the uneven undergrowth below him posing more of a problem than he would like. He stumbled clumsily here and there and Damen grinned at the sight. He slowed his horse abruptly and it whinnied as he slid off from her saddle. He tossed the reins to the side without looking, not even thinking to give them to a squire or servant first. His eyes were locked on Laurent, and Laurent's eyes were locked on him. </p><p>Time seemed to slow between them.</p><p>"Dame--" Laurent went to say but was quickly cut off by Damen kissing him desperately, hunger for Laurent emanating. Damen had taken Laurent’s face in both of his hands, cupping each cheek in a gentle yet firm grip. Laurent had his hands up against Damen's chest, gently sliding them up and down his riding armor. After a long moment, they pulled away to gaze at each other.</p><p>"You're late,” Laurent teased, “we said by midday.” He rolled his eyes playfully and his hair bounced as he exaggerated the gesture. He had his hair pulled back and tied, a testimony to the heat. Two braids trailed along either side of his head and merged in the bundle of hair tied in the back with a small piece of leather--a very much last minute and desperate attempt to cool off. He was wearing his regular Vereitian clothing, a tangle of laces and knots up and down his body. His collar was high and Damen could see now up close the beads of sweat along his neck and hairline. </p><p>“Nikandros had us stop to rest more times than I would have liked,” Damen replied. He still had Laurent’s face in his hands and he brushed a thumb over his flushed cheek. </p><p>“He owes me an apology then,” Laurent responded playfully “for making me wait a moment longer.” He had brought a hand up to hold onto Damen’s wrist. Damen moved his hands down, one to the rest of Laurent’s shoulder, the other positioned gently on his waist, pulling him slightly closer. Damen kissed Laurent’s neck and Laurent closed his eyes while tilting his head upward to offer more space. A laugh escaped his lips as Damen dragged his hand down his shoulder to interlock their fingers. </p><p>They were interrupted by a sign in utter exasperation. </p><p>Damen detached himself reluctantly from Laurent and turned to the noise, seeing Nikandros looking down at them from his horse. He must have followed Damen’s pace when he broke away from the group. Damen hadn’t noticed. “I guess I'll be down by the stream.” he said to the two after realizing what he walked over to. He left in playful frustration, realizing he would not be able to talk to Damen until he and Laurent had made up for lost time efficiently. </p><p>Damen laughed as he left and turned back to Laurent, just gazing at him for a moment. Laurent smiled, “What?” he said.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Laurent flushed even more and threw his arms over Damen’s shoulder to clasp together behind his neck. “I’ve missed you too.” They kissed with desperation and passion. The feel of a year apart lingering between them when they broke slightly for a breath, only to be forgotten again when they continued “I’ve missed you so much.” an ache in his voice as his hands tangled in the mess of Damen’s hair, slightly damp from sweat after a day's ride.</p><p>The kiss slowly turned from desperation to a need to touch, to just hold each other and…</p><p>Be.</p><p>They pressed together, each in one another’s embrace. Laurent’s forehead resting against Damen’s shoulder, his arms still draped around Damen’s neck, fingers tracing the places where the faded but still slightly raised scars in his back would be if he had not been equipped with armor. Damen had his head pressed up against Laurent’s, breathing in his sweet smell now, slightly masked by the smell of the blossoms on the breeze. His hands wrapped possessively around Laurent, one against the small of his back and the other against his upper back. They stood like this for a long, beautiful moment, enjoying the feel of each other close together.</p><p>It seemed almost too soon when Laurent pulled back to look at Damen once again.</p><p>“Now there will be no need for those frustrating letters back and forth.” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Damen responded with a half laugh “I kind of liked them.” </p><p>Laurent flushed, knowing exactly what types of letters he was referring to. He couldn’t help but bring a hand to his face to try and cover up the embarrassing laugher that he was emitting. </p><p>Damen’s heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful; his golden hair that shimmered as the wind played with the slight curls of it, catching the light every so often and creating mesmerizing waves of bright gold to bronze as sun and shadow fought over the movement, desperate to display themselves over the glorious vibrancy that was Laurent. His blue eyes bright and full of pure happiness and relief at the sight of Damen. His flushed cheeks brought attention to the pale pink in his lips and Damen could hardly control himself. The need to take Laurent, to make love to him. He wanted to grab Laurent's hand and lead him into the castle to the room they would share. Neither of them had even been inside and it would be a labyrinth of lefts and rights trying to find the bedroom that they would share. </p><p>Damen smiled at the thought.</p><p>A loose strand of hair had slipped from where Laurent had tied his hair back, Damen reached to push his back behind his ear but before doing so, allowed his hand to graze the side of Laurent’s cheek. Laurent’s eyes closed and his head tilted towards Damen’s hand. They were both giddy with happiness and had not stopped smiling since they saw each other.</p><p>“Well,” Laurent said finally.</p><p>“Well,” Daman said in a low voice.</p><p>“Shall we?” And at that, Damen took his hand ever so gently and they began walking towards the Palace steps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guards and servants had arrived at the palace weeks before they had. They had gone over protocols of the new castle, memorized the halls and rooms, come up with routines and orders, and prepared it for the arrival of its Kings. </p><p>A line of guards positioned themselves on the marble stairs up onto the main courtyard of the palace entrance. Damen and Laurent walked it hand in hand until they reached the large ornate doors opening before them, in which Damen had then decided to tighten his grip slightly on Laurent shortly before breaking into a run, pulling Laurent along with him.</p><p>“Damen, I--”</p><p>“Keep up!”</p><p>They were laughing as they ran down the long hallways, almost knocking over various small statues and decorative vases.</p><p>It was a new place, a new feeling. They felt like kids, truly free to experience life in a blissfully ignorant way. Beauty in the littlest thing, excitement down every corner they turned.</p><p>They ran down the halls, completely and utterly lost for a long time until Laurent, panting as he spoke, turned to a guard and asked for direction on how to get to the King’s quarters. The guard nodded and began to escort them to their room. </p><p>They walked side by side, fingers interlocked and Laurent’s head on Damen’s shoulder. Both their breaths were shallow from the sudden exertion of energy, they basked in the warmth and homey feeling that the castle gave off as they walked the bright halls.</p><p>It was nearing sunset, the golden hour displayed cleared against the clean and shiny marble floors and columns. Damen had wanted large open windows. </p><p>They weren’t exactly on the sea as in Ios. In Ios the open rooms overlocked the bright blue sea and its crashing waves, now they were still miles from the shoreline, but the windows gave room for openness allowing the sunlight to pour in from all angles, brightening them as well as warming the cold marble.</p><p>Damen thought about what it would be like to run barefoot through the castle with Laurent. They would find hot spots on the floor, Damen would lay down and let the sun take him, while Laurent would sit on the edge of the shadows and play with his hair. They’d talk about anything and everything. </p><p>Damen kissed the top of Laurent’s head as this daydream played in his head and Laurent made a soft sound, his eyes closing slightly while they walked, putting his trust in Damen to not let him walk into anything. </p><p>Damen felt the weight of Laurent against him, drowsiness slowly overcoming him. He reached with his free hand to undo the tie in Laurent’s hair, letting it fall delicately over Damen’s back, releasing at least a little tension that pulling his hair back invoked in Laurent. </p><p>When they had finally reached their room, the guard bowed his head and was dismissed. Leaving only the two guards to stand watch outside</p><p>Damen opened the door and gently pulled Laurent inside, closing it rather hastily before pushing Laurent up against the smooth wood, kissing him passionately. He had one hand braced against the door and the other cupping Laurent’s jaw, tilting it upward slightly to fit the angle of his own lips better. </p><p>“Damen,”</p><p>“Laurent.”</p><p>“No, no Damen,” Laurent said, laughing against his lips in an obviously tired voice. “As much as I do wish to continue, I’m afraid I may lack the ability to stay awake.” His words seemed to blur together at the end, proof that he truly was exhausted.</p><p>He hadn’t looked at it or acted like it when they first met up down in the fields adjacent to their palace. Tension from the anticipation of meeting again must have masked the true tiredness that he felt after traveling to the border for so long. And at the thought of it, Damen began to feel it too.</p><p>Damen backed off slightly, gazing into Laurent's eyes, half-closed and slightly greyed from weariness. </p><p>“I,” said Damen, “am beginning to feel it too.”</p><p>“Shall we bathe then?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Despite their tiredness, it felt good to clean their skin from the dried sweat and smell of horses. It was a comforting smell, Damen thought, but Laurent’s natural scent was something he would always prefer. </p><p>They sat in the bath together, Laurent’s bare skin pressed against Damen’s chest, Damen massaging a lather into Laurent’s hair. Laurent had closed his eyes to experience this feeling in full. He had his guard completely down and was entranced in the rhythmic movement of Damen’s fingers kneading his scalp, playing with his hair. The warm water further helping to relax his otherwise tense body. </p><p>“Nikandros seemed upset,” Laurent said in a low voice.</p><p>“Did he?”</p><p>“Don’t pretend like you didn’t notice. It’s best to perhaps look into it at least.”</p><p>“He’s only jealous.”</p><p>“He misses you too.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He was your childhood friend, was he not?” Laurent tilted his head back and looked upside down at Damen. “I think he wants your attention too.”</p><p>“I hadn’t seen you in months--”</p><p>“It’s just something to think about. I’m not particularly fond of sharing my time with you either.” He smiled and chuckled softly against Damen’s Chest</p><p>“I don’t ever want to leave your side,” Damen said in a whisper against Laurent's ear.</p><p>“And nor do.” And he turned his head slightly to meet Damen’s in a kiss of pure affection and tenderness. He laughed a little against his mouth and pulled away to look at him sweetly. His eyebrows furrowed but he continued to smile. “I’ve missed this ever so much.” He said rather breathless</p><p>“I know,” Damen replied, sliding his hands across Laurent’s front and pulling him closer as he let his head rest against Laurent’s shoulder. He kept pulling him in, but it never felt like enough, Laurent was always too far away from him, too exposed to the world. He wanted to keep him close forever and protect him from all harm. </p><p>After rinsing the lather from Laurent’s hair, Laurent had returned the favor and left the bath to towel each other down in the bundle of soft fabric that the servants had left for them before they had arrived. </p><p>When they stepped out of the room for bathing, it was dark, Servants had come in quickly and quietly while they bathed to light candles and illuminate the large room. The marble had a slight pink tint to it and now with the candlelight, it was a rosy red flickering to a darker peach color as stray flams and sparks emitted from the candles, only to reform once again to the wick of the fire. </p><p>It had high ceilings with triangular arches that met at the top, archways that opened to two balconies to overlook the fields and lands around them. You would just barely see the coastline in the distance, the moonlight slightly illuminating the water right on the horizon. It was at least an hour’s ride to the shore, but the sweet smell of seawater floated along the breeze anyway and left the room feeling fresh and open in a whole different way. </p><p>There was a small circular area that was slightly detached from the rest of the room, it would have been the fourth corner of it if it hadn’t been for its shape. Drapery fell lazily to frame the offset room. It was full of pillows and blankets to form a kind of lounge area, a perfect place to sit and read or to lazily gaze at each other for no reason other than that they wanted to. </p><p>The balconies framed either side of this lounge area, one facing towards the north, the other facing the west. Towards the center of the room was the bed. It was pressed up against the wall parallel to the door they had entered in, thin white drapery framing the edges and blowing slightly in the summer night-sea wind. The elevation of it was lower than the rest of the room, two steps down as a matter of fact. It somehow made it feel more intimate. </p><p>The bed was large, far too big for both of them, Damen thought, but Laurent’s smile widened at it as he anticipated sprawling out on top of it. </p><p>Servants have left a platter of cheeses and crackers on the tables next to the bed, as well as a separate platter of cut meats and two pitchers, one of water and one of wine. They had also left two pairs of bedclothes for the Kings, laid out on the bed. </p><p>The night air was slightly chilled and Laurent basked in the familiar feel. He descended the two stairs to the bed area, holding Damen’s hand with just two of his fingers as if to be a little aloof and teasing. He let go of Damen's hand to pick up a plain white bed shirt and Damen’s hand ached for the touch again. Before he could pick it up, however, he noticed a small note on the clothes. He picked it up and read it aloud.</p><p>“‘To Charls, from Charls.’” He said laughter on the edge of his voice. He moved the note to the side table and picked up the shirt, putting it on. Damen watched him as he did so. To Laurent, he had just put a shirt on, but to Damen, it was beyond graceful and full of charm; the way his arms raised and the skin around his waist stretched and relaxed again. How his hair bounced as he reached up and pulled it out from underneath the shirt. How his thin but toned arms reached out in front of him when he went to cuff the sleeves slightly. He was mesmerizing. </p><p>He had opted to not put on any pants, a look that mirrored that of their first time in Ravenel. Damen remembered every moment of it, how intimate it was, how desperate and lustful they both were, how good it felt when Laurent had finally let him in. It was a fuck that was soaked in a sort of “last night together” pheromone that they both had craved at the time.</p><p>It was different now. </p><p>They knew that had forever together, they knew this was just one night of many. It was a mood that was at the time unthinkable at Ravenel. </p><p>And they were different now, more open, more willing. Everything was different, different and new and sweet and perfect. </p><p>After putting on the shirt, Laurent brought his arms to his side and winced slightly, a reaction so slight no one other than Damen would notice. “What's wrong?” Damen asked, slight worry on the edge of his voice.</p><p>Laurent turned to face him, snapping back to reality after remembering the times with Charls. “Oh, it’s nothing,” He breathed out a slight laugh. “Just a little stiff from riding. I thought the bath might help but it didn’t do much in terms of relief.” He rolled his shoulder a little bit quickly trying to fix the problem himself to relieve Damen’s concern.</p><p>“Here, let me.” He moved to stand behind Laurent. Laurent gently pulled his hair to the front of his shoulder to offer Damen a better view and reach. Damen thumbed the area between his shoulder blades and slowly moved outwards towards either shoulder, thoroughly seeking out the knots that were causing Laurent the discomfort. One more slight movement of his thumb and Laurent drew in a quick and sharp breath </p><p>“There.” </p><p>Damen pressed a little harder in the spot and slowly moved his thumb in little circles, desperately trying to undo the tension there. After a bit, Laurent had let out a sigh of relief which Damen took as an accomplishment. He moved his hands up towards Laurent’s nape and thumbed there for good measure. Laurent seemed pleased and welcomed the extra pressure. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said finally, “You have a nice way of doing that.”</p><p>“Just one of my many talents.”</p><p>“Can you show me another?”</p><p>“You’ll have to be more specific, I have many.” Damen had now moved in close and had responded with a low mutter, a bit of tease in his voice. </p><p>“How about the way you kiss my neck,” Laurent replied with the same amount of tease dripping from his lips. “I’ve always loved that one.”</p><p>“What, you mean like this?” Damen craned his neck and laid a ghost of a kiss against the space between Laurent's shoulder and neck. Laurent let out a soft sight when lips hit skin. </p><p>“Yes,” Laurent breathed. “Just like that.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You're not referring to this?” Damen moved his lips up his neck slightly where the muscle created a crease. Laurent released a soft sound of utter pleasure as Damen’s mouth trailed further and further up his sensitive neck. It was anything sexual, it was sensual. The soft and gentle feel of lips against skin. Damen drifted his hands down Laurent's shoulder slowly--ever so slowly until they reached his fingertips. Laurent pressed up further against Damen, his waterfall of golden hair now spilling lazily across Damen's chestnut skin. Loose strands caught the light of the candle on the table beside them as Damen moved to kiss along Laurent's prominent jawline.</p><p>“Shall we retire?” Damen said after a long and careful moment.</p><p>“I think so.” Laurent’s drowsiness was clear as he spoke. The baths had given him a small boost of energy, but his body could easily relax against Damen’s and he felt the heavy pull of sleep creep in quickly. </p><p>Damen sat on the bed, gracefully sliding in front of Laurent without releasing his gentle grip on Laurent’s hand. He took them both in his hand and stared up at Laurent gazed down at him with eyelids half-closed and a warm, soft smile on his face. “You should make peace with Nikadros in the morning. I hate to see him upset.”</p><p>“How kind of you to worry. Care to marry him?” Damen teased.</p><p>“Marry…” Laurent’s eyes shifted from Damen’s to the sheets below them, he traced small designs in the wrinkles of excess fabric. “Would we, you think?”</p><p>“Would we what?” Damen questioned, “Get married?”</p><p>“Yes.” Laurent looked back at him, eyes full of wonder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I thought my intentions were clear,” Damen said, bringing his hand to stroke Laurent’s cheek. “Of course we would.”</p><p>Laurent beamed.</p><p>“Was I not transparent with my feelings?” Damen asked.</p><p>“Marriage is not for everyone. I can’t imagine my uncle ever taking something other than an underdeveloped boy. What a disgrace.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing we aren’t your uncle.” </p><p>Laurent let out a very matter-of-fact laugh.</p><p>“Laurent,”</p><p>“Damen?”</p><p>“I want you. I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. I’ve never before felt what I feel when I’m with you, when I think of you,” He looked down briefly, then back at Laurent. “I want to rule this kingdom alongside not just a lover but a husband.”</p><p>“I want the same.” Laurent's smile was infectious.</p><p>“Then you will?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said with bubbling laughter, “yes I will.”</p><p>Damen, overflowing with happiness, had moved so fast to kiss him that it took Laurent by surprise--a good surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.</p><p>He pulled away to look at Laurent again. “I’m in love with you, Laurent.”</p><p>“Well I would hope so, we are engaged to be married.” </p><p>Damen laughed and pushed his forehead against Laurent’s. They laughed together and Laurent tried to slow his breathing a bit to say “I’m in love with you too, Damen.” He furrowed his brow and blinked hard, “Damnit,” he said, opening his eyes to look at Damen again and smiled, “It’s good to see you again.” Laurent said, yearning in his voice. “It’s so good.”</p><p>Damen pulled him closer and they laid there for a moment, looking at each other, the blanket of sleep heavy like a weight. “It’s good to see you too.” Laurent scooted closer to him and rested the side of his head on his bicep while draping an arm lazily over Damen’s chest. Their eyes closed completely now, sleep carrying them into a realm of quiet peacefulness, comfort taken in each other's arms as they drifted off into the sweet nothingness of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month, maybe two. The blissful days blended together so sweetly as they worked with the ins and outs of running a country together in a new castle.</p><p>They had married now. It was just a week after moving to the new palace, a private event in which very few people were able to watch. Nikandros, Jord, Charls (obviously), and those who grew closer to them over the year of peace between nations. </p><p>Auvere was there, he was surprised when he received an invitation through another courier, he hadn’t realized the Kings had remembered who he was. But then again, he had traveled back and forth to Arles and Ios for a year to deliver their letters to one another. His wife Alisandrae and daughter Myor had accompanied him there. Laurent had at some point managed to break away from Damen to teach the young Myor a magic trick. He had performed it incredibly poorly. Damen was lovestruck.</p><p>They decided to throw a gala of sorts to celebrate this union with those of the empire. It took place in the new palace, neighboring countries were invited for a night of dancing and food and wine in honor of the two Kings. Torveld had shown with Erasmus and they spent a great deal of time talking with the two.</p><p>“I never thought of you to actually be attainable, Laurent.” Torveld has said after a sip of wine. </p><p>“Nor did I.” Laurent chuckled, glancing over at his husband sitting with Erasmus who was running around in front of Damen telling an elaborate and detailed story, standing still for only a brief second to point over at Torveld and say something inaudible except to Damen. Damen had laughed with such guffaw that Laurent couldn't help but smile himself, despite not being in on the joke. He looked over at Torveld who had blushed and was trying to hide his embarrassed laughter in the cup of wine he was drinking from.</p><p>Laurent’s smile did not leave him.</p><p>Later they danced. A group of musicians lined the large ballroom played sweet sounds that many of the patrons had had a glorious time dancing to. Erasmus sang a few of them and Torveld had gazed at him longingly the entire time. </p><p>Damen and Laurent stood near the front of the room, fingers interlocked as Laurent spoke casually to diplomats and Damen nodded along, paying more attention to the way Laurent’s mouth moved than the actual words he was speaking. </p><p>Soon a familiar song had begun to play that reminded Damen of Ios.</p><p>“Laurent,”</p><p>“Yes, husband?”</p><p>Damen’s heart skipped a beat at the use of the word. He loved it. “Let’s dance.”</p><p>“Oh Damen, I’m not sure I have the skill,” Laurent said, regret lingering.</p><p>“You don’t have to be good.” </p><p>“Damen, I--”</p><p>“Come on.” Damen pulled Laurent away from his conversations, and Laurent smiled awkwardly at them as they left as if to say “well what can you do?”. </p><p>It wasn’t a particularly slow song, or a fast one at that. It was a gentle tempo that even a beginner could keep without a large struggle. A realization has come to Damen suddenly. “Have you danced before? At all?”</p><p>Laurent smiled awkwardly at him, bits of anxiety and tension radiating from him.</p><p>“Here, it’s simple.” He moved Laurent’s hands to hold his shoulder, while Damen’s reached around his waist. Damen brought his other hand to hold Laurent’s free one. “It’s just step right, step left, step left, turn, repeat.” </p><p>“I--”</p><p>“Try to follow the tempo.” He did try. A few missteps and fumble here and there, but Laurent was getting the hang of it. At times he seemed to be enjoying himself even.</p><p>“How did you learn?”</p><p>“It’s like sex.” For some reason that took Laurent. He burst out into laughter, he still continued to follow the song tempo. “It is!” Damen said playfully defensive. “There’s an elegance to both.”</p><p>“That goes to show why I lack the skill to keep tempo.”</p><p>“You’re doing well, Laurent.”</p><p>They laughed together. The night had been full of that, just laughter and happiness. </p><p>At some point, Laurent had looked over at those dancing around them and noticed a man twirling his female counterpart. He had wanted to suddenly become more daring in his dancing abilities with Damen. He had released the grasp on Damen’s shoulder but continued to hold his other hand. Laurent pulled apart from him, reaching away in a dramatic pose that embodied his personality, his arms forming a line that connected to that of Damen. Damen pulled him back into a small dip, reveling in the bright shine that was in Laurent’s eyes. Pushing him back up onto his feet, Damen initiated a twirl that Laurent happily encouraged. He spun almost a full rotation and then again in reverse, tripping slightly at the end and causing him to fall abruptly against Damen’s chest. They laughed and Damen steadied his lover and kissed him passionately right there in the middle of the ballroom. </p><p>“I love this.” Laurent breathed.</p><p>“It suits you,” Damen said, straightening Laurent’s shirt. </p><p>“I don’t mean the dancing,” He gestured to the room around them, “this.” and then he turned back to Damen and put his hands of either side fo Damen’s face, “You.” And he kissed him with everything he had. Laurent was beaming. So much happiness was overflowing from him. </p><p>It was new, Damen thought. This version of Laurent. He wasn’t so strict with himself, giving leeway to express emotions and ideas that he usually would keep to himself. </p><p>They danced some more, Damen teaching Laurent new steps and new ways to move on the floor. Laurent would listen intently, mess up, and then execute it perfectly. He didn’t want the night to end. He wanted to see Laurent like this all the time. Laurent was truly happy, for the first time in a long time. And Damen intended to allow that happiness to linger for a longer time to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>